Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Staying Put
by FanofGibbs68
Summary: This is #7 in the series. The family is 'staying put' in the old west in Four Corners being helped by The Seven. They know that The Doctor will get them home when they are ready. The kids cause more trouble, of course. They just can't help it. Warning: Disciplinary spankings of minors and adults who act like children.
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Staying Put**

This is a science fiction AU crossover of NCIS and Magnificent Seven. This story will be mainly written from the point of view of NCIS, though. I do not own NCIS, Magnificent Seven, or Doctor Who, any products associated with any show or any movie or TV reference of any kind or any other character or star. No money has been made on any of these writings. **No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This is #7 in the Holiday Adventure series.** If you haven't read _**A Holiday Adventure, A Holiday Adventure Continues, Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Still Here!, Beyond the Holiday Adventure: The Weddings, Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Adjustments or Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Decisions,**_ you may want to read those before this one.

I just wanted to say that all of you have been so wonderful to me. I want to thank all of you again for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I also want to thank those of you who are just reading. Even though you haven't reviewed, it is still an honor to have you read my stories! **I also wanted to add that I am honored and overwhelmed because of all of the readers who wanted the series to continue. I asked because I would have truly stopped it if you were getting tired of it. Once again, THANK YOU!**

**Warning:** There will be discipline in the form of spankings and groundings in this story. It all depends on how the "kids" (and sometimes the wives) behave and we all know that they have a tendency to get into trouble. Also, there has been a minor child added into the family that will be disciplined in the same way when needed.

**Chapter 1**

**Warning: Talk of discipline and one swat. **

_The family waved and then entered the ranch house, embarking on new adventures to come and knowing that if or when ready, they could go home to 2011._

While working in his workshop one day Gibbs thought, "Everything is back to normal now. That is, whatever normal is when my family has gone back in time to the old west and has chosen to stay put a while longer." He chuckled and thought, "Who knows what's normal when my family is relying on a Time Lord to get us home when ready."

He smirked when he remembered the conversation he had with his family before they decided for sure to stay a while longer. _"Do you understand that the rules will not change if we stay? I still expect you to keep a low profile while we are here. I also expect you to stay out of danger. I want to return all of us back to 2011." _They had all agreed to continue with his rules.

* * *

One morning, at breakfast, Gibbs brought the family together for an announcement. He and Jenny had discussed the fact that he wanted to take each kid on a short adventure. He wanted to spend time with them individually. He also wanted true father/child time with each of them. Gibbs realized that when they decided to go back to 2011, they'd get busy again. He wanted to take advantage of the more casual times together. Jenny was in full agreement with him. She and Gibbs knew that Ziva, Tim and Tony had a hard past with their dads. Abby and Jimmy were the only ones with decent relationships, but they missed their dads and would be happy to spend time with Gibbs. He had always been honored to have been adopted as the kids' dad and would always be there for them.

"Mom and I talked and I have decided to take each of you individually on a small camping trip to spend time with you. I know that once we decide to go back to 2011 life will get busy again. I will be taking Ziva with me first. We leave first thing tomorrow morning." Gibbs said with confidence.

The kids excitedly accepted the idea of alone time with Dad.

"Dad?" Ziva began.

"Yes Ziver. You may wear your trousers throughout the trip." Gibbs knew his kids so well.

"Thanks Dad." Ziva said giving her dad a kiss on the cheek.

No one was surprised when Gibbs reminded them to behave when it was their turn to go on the trip. He also reminded the ones who stayed behind to behave or they'd answer to him on his return.

* * *

The next morning Ziva and Gibbs were on their way for an overnight trip. Along the way, Ziva talked about the fact that she still wanted to go on a tracking trip with Vin. They discussed the fact that Tony would probably be the one to go as her chaperone.

Ziva wanted to protest about the chaperone, but knew that if she did she would not be allowed to go on the trip. She knew that there was no fighting her dad when his mind was made up. He was determined to follow the rules from this time period. Young, single women did not go anywhere with a man if they were not chaperoned. She wanted to protest, but something in her also wanted to scream for joy at the fact that she did not have to be alone in protecting herself anymore. Although the protection came with a price to her backside at times, she knew that she was not alone and the heavy burdens were not hers to carry alone anymore. That knowledge was worth any independence she had to give up.

Once they reached their destination for the night, the father/daughter team set up camp. They sat by the fire and talked about Ziva's past.

"You know I don't have a good relationship with my biological father. He wanted a soldier and I wanted a daddy." Ziva said with a tear in her eye. It was unusual for her to allow anyone to know what was on her heart, but she felt safe with her dad and knew she would not be judged.

Gibbs pulled Ziva into his arms and said, "I know I'm not your biological dad, but I could not imagine life without you as my daughter. I have adopted you. Adoption means I chose you. I wish you would not have gone through that with Eli, but I am here now and I will never treat you like that."

"Oh, Dad you have proven that you won't treat me like Eli in more ways than one. You have proven that you will protect me at all costs. The one thing that is not protected under your care, though, is my backside." Ziva said with a shy smile.

"Well Ziver, love hurts sometimes."

They both chuckled at Gibbs' effort at making a joke.

"All joking aside, if protecting you means I have to turn you over my knee for a good old-fashioned spanking every once in a while, I'll do what I have to." Gibbs said with a kiss to the top of Ziva's head. "It only proves how much I love you."

"Yes and you love me a lot." Ziva laughed. "Thanks for letting me wear my trousers."

"You are welcome." Gibbs said with a small smile.

Gibbs and Ziva enjoyed the night air and the stars a while longer. There was no need to do anything else. It was wonderful to just spend time together and enjoy one another's company. They talked more and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Gibbs woke suddenly to the smell of coffee and bacon.

"I just thought I'd thank you for a wonderful, peaceful and enjoyable trip by cooking you some breakfast." Ziva said with a happy smile. "You have made me feel so special. This alone time with you has made this whole adventure that much more worthwhile."

"Come here Ziver." Gibbs said holding his arms out. He gave Ziva a big hug and said, "I wouldn't have had it any other way."

They ate breakfast and began packing up for the journey home.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the ranch, Billy and Tony were working to take care of the horses. Because Billy was doing extra chores for Gibbs, he had become very close to Tony. Tony was the big brother Billy would have loved to have. He followed Tony everywhere. He wanted to impress Tony. In his excitement, he forgot for a moment that he wasn't supposed to go near the corral. Gibbs had gotten another stallion. This one was broken, but it was still a good rule to never go into the corral alone. Billy decided to show Tony that he could walk the top rail of the corral fence. Everyone knew that the rail was too high off the ground, even Billy.

"Tony! Tony! Look!" Billy called excitedly.

"What Buddy?" Tony asked while turning to see Billy on the top rail. "No, Billy!"

Billy had just made it to his feet on the top rail when he was startled at Tony scolding him. Billy fell over into the corral. There happened to be a small pile of hay where Billy fell. Tony rushed over to retrieve Billy and was thankful he did not get hurt. In the excitement, Tony gave Billy a sharp swat to the backside.

Billy was more hurt at Tony's reaction than from falling over into the corral. The swat did not hurt too badly, but the fact that one of his idols swatted him hurt Billy's pride.

Tony saw the reaction and said, "You scared me. I thought I'd have to pick you up with broken bones. Don't ever do that again."

"You swatted me. I thought you were my friend." Billy said with a pout.

"I am still your friend and big 'brother' who will protect you even if that means I have to swat you. Just be glad it wasn't Uncle Gibbs that saw that." Tony said knowingly. Tony was starting to understand more and more why Gibbs disciplined them the way he did.

Realization came upon Billy and he asked wide-eyed, "Tony? You won't tell Uncle Gibbs will you?"

"I won't this time Buddy." Tony said with dread. Somehow, Gibbs always knew and Tony realized that he'd be in as much trouble as Billy for not telling. "It will be our little secret as long as you never do it again.

"I promise Tony. I promise." Billy said eagerly.

At that moment, Gibbs and Ziva returned from their excursion.

Gibbs immediately knew that the two young men standing in front of him were guilty of something. He asked, "Anything happened that I should know about?"

Tony thought, "Man, he knows! He always knows."

"Everything is fine Dad." Tony said as confidently as possible. He had promised Billy and he would keep his promise.

Gibbs looked at Billy and saw guilt. Gibbs was a highly qualified interrogator and could tell immediately that they were keeping something from him. "Uh huh." Gibbs said.

That is when Tony knew this conversation was not over.

"Billy will you help Ziva and Tony with the horses?" Gibbs asked. He decided to just bide his time until someone slipped up. He needed another cup of coffee.

"Oh boy! He is going to play this out until one of us slips up. When will I learn?" Tony thought. He knew Gibbs well enough to know that this was not over and would not bode well with their backsides. "Maybe I am wrong. Maybe I am reading too much into things. Ha! Wishful thinking." Tony thought and would have really chuckled if this was something to laugh about. Gibbs took safety very seriously.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for being patient with me. I went on a long road trip with my teenager and did not have time to update.  
**

**See chapter 1 for any warnings or disclaimers.**

**Chapter 2**

**Warning: Talk of discipline and actual spanking.**

_"Oh boy! He is going to play this out until one of us slips up. When will I learn?" Tony thought. He knew Gibbs well enough to know that this was not over and would not bode well with their backsides. "Maybe I am wrong. Maybe I am reading too much into things. Wishful thinking." Tony thought and would have chuckled if this were something to laugh about. Gibbs took safety very seriously._

Gibbs decided to enjoy the coffee in front of him and wait out the two boys to see which one would cave first.

"Jen, did you notice anything unusual going on with Tony and Billy while I was gone?" Gibbs asked.

"No Jethro."

"Miz Nettie, did you or Ducky notice anything?"

"Nothin' more than those two tryin' to take a cookie behind my back." Nettie said.

"As I remember, dear Nettie, you pretended not to see the boys taking the cookies." Ducky admitted.

"Hush now. No one needs to know that I have a soft spot." Nettie said with a smile and a gentle slap to Ducky's arm.

"Why Jethro? Did the boys do something wrong?" Jenny asked.

"I'm not sure. They looked so guilty about something, but claimed to have done nothing wrong." Gibbs admitted.

"The old gut talking again Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"Yup."

"Waiting for them to slip up?" Jenny asked with a knowing grin.

"Yup. It's just a matter of time." Gibbs said.

"I think you have too much fun making the kids squirm." Jenny smiled.

"Yup. That's what they get for not telling me the truth. A dad has to have a little fun sometimes." Gibbs said with a smirk.

* * *

At that moment Ziva walked into the kitchen after freshening up.

"Did you have a good time Ziva?" Jenny asked as she hugged Ziva. Jenny could tell that Ziva had a new joy about her.

"Yes, Dad made me feel so special by spending time with me." Ziva said proudly.

Gibbs also beamed with pride. He was grateful to be a part of Ziva's happiness. She had been through so much hurt and disappointment in life and he was going to make sure that those hurts disappeared as much as possible.

"I am going to run a quick errand into town. I'll be back in a little while." Gibbs kissed Jenny and began to walk out the door.

"Jethro, what are you up to?" Jenny knew that Gibbs had something in mind.

Cryptically, Gibbs asked, "What makes you ask that Jen?" Gibbs then walked out without another word.

* * *

Gibbs strode into the jail and greeted Chris.

"Gibbs, anything wrong with Billy?" Chris asked.

"He is fine. I just have a gut feeling that something happened that he and Tony do not want to confess to. I would like to find out. Would it be alright if Billy spends the night?"

"That will be fine. Mary and I wouldn't mind some time alone. We've been busy lately. Gibbs I promised Billy a spankin' if he got in trouble with you again. You won't be talkin' me out of it this time."

"Do what you have to do Chris, but when you spank him, go a little easier on him than you usually do without him knowing. You know that I am pretty thorough." Gibbs said confidently.

"That is why I trust you so much with my boy, Gibbs. You treat him like your own. You're getting soft where he is concerned, though." Chris chuckled.

"Yeah, well, don't let on about that. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Alright, make sure I know what he did and I'll go easier on him this time." Chris said while shaking his head. He knew that Billy had truly become part of Gibbs' family. "I'll let Mary know what is going on."

* * *

Later, Nettie called everyone in for dinner.

"No thank you Miz Nettie. I think I'll be heading back to town for dinner tonight. Momma and Pa will be waiting for me." Billy said this hoping to slip away before Uncle Gibbs found out about the corral.

"No Billy. You will be staying with us tonight. Your Pa and Momma are going to have some quiet time alone. Besides, I need to have a talk with you and Tony after dinner." Gibbs casually pointed out.

Tony and Billy looked at each other nervously. "Why do you need to talk to us Dad?" Tony asked while swallowing.

"What's wrong with wanting to talk to you and Billy, Tony? Is there something you want to tell me?" Gibbs knew they were hiding something.

"No Dad."

"Billy?"

"No Uncle Gibbs."

Gibbs thought, "They just sealed their fate."

* * *

Everyone had a wonderful time at the meal prepared by Nettie except Tony and Billy. They played with the food in their plates until Nettie told them that they'd have no dessert if they didn't finish their dinner. As soon as the meal was over and the girls helped clear the table, Gibbs cleared his throat and said, "Excuse us family. Billy, Tony and I need to have a discussion in the den."

Everyone looked at the two young men with sympathy. The other 'kids' did not know what was going on, but they knew Gibbs was about to get to the bottom of it, literally.

In the den, Gibbs commanded, "Sit. Explain and explain now."

Billy was in tears and about to cave the minute they walked into the den.

"If Billy really knew what Gibbs could do in an interrogation room, he'd have passed out by now. No need for him to ever know that, though." Tony thought. "I'm just going to have to put Billy out of his misery."

"Dad, Billy got a little carried away this morning. When he did, he scared me and before I knew it, I swatted his backside once. He was upset with me." Tony said hoping that Gibbs would just leave it alone.

As if Gibbs was reading Tony's mind, Gibbs asked, "Wishful thinking again, Tony? Billy, is there more?"

"Yes Uncle Gibbs. I was walking the corral fence and fell in onto a pile of hay. I scared Tony, so he swatted me. I begged him not to tell you."

"I see. So you both lied to me repeatedly today. You do realize that if you'd have just told me the truth, this would have been so much easier. Now you both have so much to answer to. Tony, go to the barn and see about the horses while I talk to Billy."

Gibbs told Tony to go to the barn because he did not want to embarrass Tony in front of Billy. He felt that if Tony wanted Billy to know how Gibbs handled discipline with him, Tony could share that with Billy later. He did not want Billy to see Tony in a negative way. Gibbs knew how much Billy idolized Tony.

"Alright Billy, you were walking the corral fence. You knew you were wrong, but you got caught up in trying to impress Tony. Am I right so far?" Gibbs asked sternly.

Billy nodded.

"Words, Son." Gibbs commanded sternly.

"Yes, Sir."

"Then when you fell over onto the hay, Tony swatted you?"

"Yes, Sir."

Gibbs then asked, "Do you know what would have happened if you and Tony would have just told me the truth in the first place?"

"No, Sir."

"I would have probably given you a stern talking to, swatted you a couple of times and said not to do it again. I would have felt that Tony handled it while I wasn't there. Those swats would have been for disobeying me about the corral. We would have moved on from there. Now, it will be worse for you and Tony because you both lied to me. I gave you several chances to confess."

"Yes, Uncle Gibbs. I'm sorry for lying and disobeying."

"All right. Let's get this over with. Drop your trousers and bend over my knees."

Billy did as he was told and began sobbing when Uncle Gibbs unbuttoned the flap on his union suit.

"I do not allow lying at all Billy. I cannot protect you if you lie to me." Gibbs said sternly.

Before Billy had time to process the fact that he had lied to Uncle Gibbs, Uncle Gibbs did not like being lied to and Uncle Gibbs was a lot like his Pa, the first swat fell. After what seemed like an eternity to Billy, the spanking stopped. While Gibbs buttoned Billy's union suit, he let him remain across his knees. Billy was a sobbing mess, as usual. Gibbs held him and comforted him until he quit crying and then said softly, "I love you as if you were my own flesh and blood nephew. I won't let you put yourself in danger. I won't tolerate lies either. Got it?"

"Yes Uncle Gibbs." Billy said through small tears. "I love you too."

"All is forgiven. Let's not have to do this again for a while. Okay?"

"I don't want to do it ever again." Billy admitted while rubbing his backside.

Gibbs chuckled and said, "I don't either, but I will if I have to. Oh and your Pa will be 'talking' to you again."

Billy gulped and asked, "When do you think I'll be grown up enough not to be spanked?"

Gibbs did not have the heart to tell him that if Nettie had anything to say about it, no one was grown up enough.

"Part of growing up is thinking before you do things that will get you in trouble and then not doing them. You'll have to show your pa that you can be grown enough to take your consequences from him too. You think you can do that?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes Uncle Gibbs."

Gibbs ruffled Billy's hair, helped him pull up his trousers, patted his bottom gently and said, "Go on and get ready for bed. I'll be up in a little bit to say goodnight."

Billy did as he was told.

"Well it is time to go to barn and deal with my other miscreant and then decide which one of my miscreants I'll take on the next camping trip." Gibbs thought and began the short trek to the barn.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**See chapter 1 for any warnings or disclaimers.**

**Chapter 3**

**Warning: Talk of discipline and actual spanking.**

_"Well it is time to go to the barn and deal with my other miscreant and then decide which one of my miscreants I'll take on the next camping trip." Gibbs thought and began the short trek to the barn._

Tony was nervously tending to the horses. He knew that his dad would be coming in the barn in a few minutes. He felt sorry for Billy, but he knew that they were wrong for not telling Gibbs the truth.

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard, "Tony. Come here. Sit." Gibbs commanded while pointing at a bale of hay. Tony obeyed immediately.

"Tell me why we are here Tony." Gibbs wanted to make sure that they were on the same page.

"I lied to you when you asked if anything happened while you were gone. In all fairness though, I felt I had handled it." Tony said hopeful that Gibbs would understand.

"I would have felt you had handled it too if you would have just told me the truth." Gibbs replied.

"I just get tired of being treated like a kid." Tony admitted.

"Part of being an adult is learning to own up to what you did. It will never be adult-like in my book to hide the facts from me. Billy needs adults around him who will protect him even though it means his backside is unprotected. The adult thing to do is to tell Billy that he has to face his consequences when he messes up. Then you'll be one who is teaching him to be the man he will be one day."

"You're right, Dad. Where do you want me?"

"I'm proud of you Son. I want you right here." Gibbs said as he was pointing to his lap.

"Aww Dad! Do I have to?"

Gibbs had to hold back a chuckle at how young Tony sounded. "It wasn't a request."

After Tony draped himself across Gibbs' lap, Gibbs began the spanking.

After ten swats to Tony's jean clad backside, Gibbs stopped.

Those swats really hurt, but were not nearly what Tony was used to receiving from Gibbs.

Gibbs helped Tony stand. Tony sniffled and asked, "That's it?"

"I can give you more if you don't think it was enough." Gibbs said sternly.

"No, Dad, I'm good."

"It will be a lot worse if you ever withhold information from me again. I trust that you will help us with Billy. You are not helping when you think you are protecting him from us. Got it?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Go on up and tell Billy goodnight and then go to bed."

Tony wanted to argue about how early it was, but thought better of it after he thought about the fact that he had gotten off pretty easy with Gibbs.

* * *

Tony knocked on Billy's bedroom door and waited to be invited in. Once inside, he found a sorry young man on his stomach in bed. Tony thought, "Yep, Dad did a thorough job."

"How are you, Buddy?" Tony asked softly.

"I'm fine Tony. I will never lie to Uncle Gibbs again."

"Well, there are two things Uncle Gibbs does not tolerate."

"Lies and putting yourself in danger." Tony and Billy said in union.

"How about you? Are you alright? What did Uncle Gibbs do to you? Did he give you more chores?" Billy innocently asked.

Tony knew Gibbs would never divulge punishments with others so he was not surprised that Billy did not know.

"Can you keep a secret Billy?" Tony whispered in a way that made Billy believe that Tony was going to tell an ancient secret.

"Yes Tony." Billy whispered back.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Billy lifted the pinky finger and he and Tony locked fingers.

"Okay, Uncle Gibbs spanked me too. He does that sometimes when I disobey the rules." Tony did not want to speak for anyone else.

"Really Tony?"

"Really Buddy. He feels that once he spanks me, it is over. If it calls for more, he gives more chores. Billy, I was wrong for not telling Uncle Gibbs. We have to own up to our mistakes and confess when we are wrong. I won't hide anything from the adults again. So don't ask. Okay Buddy?"

"Okay Tony. You're right."

"What's wrong Billy?" Tony could see a look of despair on Billy's face.

"Awww! I'll never be too old for a spanking!"

"Here I thought you were upset for me. All you are worried about is that you'll never be too old for a spanking?" Tony said while tickling Billy.

"Alright boys, don't make me come in there." Gibbs said jokingly. He had heard the conversation between Tony and Billy and waited for the right time to interrupt. "I didn't say you could move in here Tony."

"Good night Billy. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast." Tony said and then went to his room.

"Well, Billy. Are you okay now?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry Uncle Gibbs."

"Hey none of that. It's over. Just don't do it again."

"Yes, Sir."

"Goodnight, Son."

"Goodnight, Uncle Gibbs."

* * *

Gibbs stepped into the boys' room and announced to Tony that in a couple of days he'd be taking him on the next camping trip.

Tony was excited about it. Jimmy and Tim were happy for him too. They knew their turn would be coming and respected Gibbs' decision to take whomever he wanted. They knew he had a reason for everything he did.

Gibbs really wanted some quality time with Tony. He felt that since he had developed this new technique of disciplining his family, he was always the bad guy. He wanted to just do something fun with them. Tony probably never had much time with his biological dad except for the very occasional fishing trip.

* * *

"Well how did the 'talk' go with the boys?" Jenny had been waiting for Gibbs in the kitchen. She knew he would need another cup of coffee after his confrontation with the boys.

Scrubbing his hand over his face, Gibbs said, "It went as well as expected. I hate doing this, but they have to learn to not..."

"Lie or put themselves in danger." Jenny said in a childish and mocking tone trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you trying to put yourself in danger with me Jennifer?" Gibbs asked challengingly.

"And what if I am?" Jenny decided to continue the flirting while feeling a flutter in her stomach.

"You know how I deal with that, don't you?" Gibbs asked sternly.

"You wouldn't dare!" Jenny said.

"Now that sounded like a dime store novel." Jenny said as an afterthought.

"Yep. Here is my take on that." Gibbs smiled mischievously. "Oh wouldn't I?"

Gibbs then proceeded to throw Jenny over his shoulder and smack her backside lightly as he was walking to their room.

* * *

Two days later, Gibbs and Tony were sitting quietly and staring at the campfire. Tony was thinking about Senior and that sent a sudden chill down his spine. Gibbs noticed it, but said nothing. Gibbs had been more open with Ziva, but was waiting for Tony to talk.

Finally Gibbs decided to pry a little and asked, "Why are you so quiet Son? You know this isn't like you." Gibbs said in a joking tone.

"I was thinking about Senior. I was comparing the two of you. You are a better dad than Senior ever was."

Gibbs was touched and asked, "Why Tony? You don't seem to like me when I spank your backside or slap the back of your head." Gibbs said with a smile.

"That is okay. I mean, I don't like it when you do that, but I know you love me and want the best for me. Senior never cared about any of that, much less took the time to discipline me. That was what the nanny was for according to him. He wasn't around for report cards, games, etc. I have a feeling you would have been there if it had been you."

"I assure you Tony; I would have been to every game possible. I would have monitored every report card for grades and behavior."

"I have a feeling the nanny would not have been the disciplinarian either." Tony said jokingly.

"You know it. If those grades had slipped or behavior not been where I expected, I would have been there to hand out the discipline too." Gibbs said with a smile while he ruffled Tony's hair.

"Yes well, at least you would have been there." Tony said with a blush.

Gibbs smiled and hugged Tony.

The two eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, they headed back to the ranch.

Everything was peaceful until they rode into the yard and heard Jenny fussing.

"Abigail! I cannot believe you did that!" Jenny said in frustration.

Gibbs almost laughed when he saw Jenny walk across the yard and into the barn with a wooden spoon in her hand.

"Never a dull moment around here." Gibbs said knowingly, dismounted his horse, handed the reins to Tony and followed Jenny into the barn.

"Oh oh." Tony said.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**See chapter 1 for any warnings or disclaimers.**

**Chapter 4**

**Warning: Talk of discipline and actual spanking.**

_"Never a dull moment around here." Gibbs said knowingly, dismounted his horse, handed the reins to Tony and followed Jenny into the barn._

_"Oh oh." Tony said._

Gibbs walked into the barn and smirked at the sight he saw. Abby was standing with her backside to a bale of hay. Jenny was wielding one of Nettie's wooden spoons while verbally chastising their daughter.

"I cannot believe you Abigail! I told you to stop. But, no did you listen to me? No, you had to continue until we had a huge mess."

"Mess, what mess?" Gibbs thought. Then he noticed it. In the midst of him being so intrigued at Jenny's reaction, he hadn't observed carefully. He smiled when he noticed the milk dripping from Jenny's hair. When he looked more carefully, he noticed the flour smudges on Abby's blouse and hair.

"Mom! It was an accident!" Abby screeched.

When Gibbs heard Abby yell, he stepped in. In a few quick strides he was at Abby's side. He then turned her sideways and swatted her backside five times before she had time to process what was happening.

"Ow! Dad." Abby said with hurt in her voice.

"Do not raise your voice at your mom. I will not tolerate disrespect." Gibbs growled. "What happened, Jen?"

"Well Jethro, Nettie was trying to show us how to bake biscuits. Ziva was doing a great job and Nettie was praising her. Your daughter got jealous and started a food fight with Ziva. Nettie was not happy."

"My daughter?" Gibbs said with a smirk.

Jenny ignored the comment and continued, "When I tried to stop them Abigail continued. Jethro, what makes me the angriest is that she acted like I wasn't even in the room and continued the fight."

"Uh, huh." Gibbs said giving Abby a glare. Abby had the decency to look contrite. "What did Ziva do when you told them to stop?"

"Ziva obeyed as soon as I told them to stop. I popped her on the backside three times with the spoon and told her to start cleaning."

Gibbs looked at Jenny with pride. Jenny noticed and continued.

"When I went for Abigail with the spoon, she took off out the door. That is when you rode in."

"Well Jen, what are you going to do now?" Gibbs asked.

"I am going to give Abby the same three swats with the spoon and three more for making me chase after her. Abigail, bend over the bale of hay." Jenny commanded.

"She sounds like the Director again." Abby shuttered while she thought.

When Abby began to protest, Gibbs gave her another glare. Abby complied and bent over the hay.

Jenny then gave Abby the first three swats with the spoon. She did this quickly and in no set pattern. "That was for the food fight. The next three will be for making me chase you." Jenny gave the next three in the same manner as the first.

Abby was quietly crying when Jenny finished. She pulled Abby into a hug. Abby, you will listen to me just as you would your dad. I am quite capable of handing out physical punishment. I just prefer to let your dad do it.

"I'm sorry Mom. I will obey next time." Abby said through sniffles. The spanking wasn't extreme, but she now felt guilty about not taking her mom seriously.

"It's over. Just don't do it again." Jenny said with a smile and gave Abby another big hug. Then she looked at Gibbs and said, "I don't think your dad is done with you yet."

"I am going to go check on Ziva." Jenny declared knowing Gibbs would want to have his own discussion with Abby. Gibbs was a stickler for behaving when he wasn't around or he'd have the last 'word' in the conversation.

"I'll go too." Abby tried.

"Abigail." Gibbs said and crooked his finger. He pointed to the spot in front of him and said, "Nice try."

"Awwww, Dad! Come on. I think Mom did enough."

"Not for you to decide. You know to behave when I am not here. You know the consequences." With that said Gibbs sat on the hay, pulled Abby over his lap and began spanking her jean-covered backside. It wasn't a harsh spanking, but Gibbs made his point.

Abby began crying as soon as the first swat connected with her backside. Mom had done a great job starting the fire on her backside and now Dad was stoking it.

As soon as the spanking was over and Abby had calmed down some, Gibbs pulled her into a hug and said, "Do you think you will be up for the next camping trip?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Dad!" Abby said soon forgetting the pain in her backside. She would remember the next time she sat though.

"Let's go back to the house and let Tony and Billy take care of the horses." Gibbs said.

* * *

On the way out Gibbs and Abby met up with Tony and Billy.

"How have you been Billy?" Gibbs asked knowing that Billy had faced Chris while Gibbs and Tony were camping.

"I'm good Uncle Gibbs."

"How did your talk with your Pa go?"

"I faced up to what I'd done like you told me to. Pa was proud of me. Then he spanked me again."

"Well, Son, you knew the second spanking was coming. It shouldn't have surprised you. I'm glad you faced up to what you did."

"I knew it was coming Uncle Gibbs, but the funny thing was, it didn't seem to be as bad."

Gibbs chuckled, but didn't let on that he knew Chris would go easier on him this time. "Well, we could let your Pa know that he didn't do a good job and he could try again."

"No, Sir, Uncle Gibbs. It's okay. Excuse me. I need to help with the horses." Billy said and ran into the barn to help Tony.

Gibbs shook his head and headed to the house to check on the kitchen.

* * *

When Gibbs made his way into the kitchen, he found Nettie and Jenny standing over Ziva and Abby. Nettie and Jenny had a wooden spoon in hand waiting to smack the backside of a slacker while they were cleaning the kitchen.

"We didn't make the mess. We aren't going to clean it." Jenny stated.

Gibbs shook his head and sat in a chair out-of-the-way to watch the proceedings. He would lend a 'hand' if need be, but until then he would let the women handle things. Secretly, he also did not want to be near Nettie when she had a spoon in her hand. Of course, he'd never admit that aloud.

Tony and Billy walked into the kitchen for a snack and were waved away by Gibbs. When Tony and Billy saw the wooden spoons they quickly made their escape.

* * *

Upstairs Tony and Billy passed Ducky's room and noticed a slight snore coming from his room. Tony shook his head and thought, "How does Ducky sleep through this much craziness. It is probably self-preservation." Tony chuckled and the two joined Jimmy and Tim in their bedroom.

"What is going on downstairs?" Tim asked.

"Yes, we made our way downstairs earlier to get a snack and when we saw the spoons we 'turned tail' and came back up." Jimmy admitted.

"Apparently Abby and Ziva had a food fight in the kitchen while making biscuits. I don't know the rest. I'm just glad it isn't me." Tony said with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Abby and Ziva were finishing up the cleaning. They had been smacked with the spoons a couple of times in the process because of complaining or not going fast enough for their guards. When they were done, they were told to go to their rooms and clean up. As they sheepishly complied, Gibbs called Ziva over.

"The only reason why you are not getting a full-blown spanking is because you immediately listened to your mom when she gave you those three swats and you began cleaning immediately." With that, Gibbs pulled Ziva over his lap and began spanking her jean-covered backside. "Why are you getting this spanking Ziva?"

"B-b-because I got in trouble while you were gone." Ziva answered through tears.

"That's right. You get in trouble with someone when I am not here; you get in trouble when I return."

Ziva was crying when Gibbs finished. It wasn't a normal 'Gibbs spanking', but because of the spoon earlier it didn't take much to reignite the soreness.

Gibbs brought Ziva up into a hug, kissed her forehead and allowed her to go get cleaned up.

* * *

Later that night, while Jenny and Gibbs were in bed, the couple began discussing the food fight.

"I am proud of you Jen. The kids need to see that side of you. You are quite capable of handing out physical punishment if need be."

"I am capable, I just don't like it. I would rather you do it. It makes you the bad guy instead of me." Jenny stated mischievously.

"Oh so you like it when I'm the bad guy. Well maybe I should practice on you. I don't want to lose my touch."

With that Gibbs pulled Jenny on top of him and raised his hand showing her he was about to swat her on the backside.

"Jethro! Don't!"

"Are you telling me what to do now, Jen?" Gibbs said sarcastically and then began swatting Jenny very lightly on the backside.

**A/N: I leave the rest to your imagination. ; )**

* * *

A couple of days later, Abby and Gibbs sat happily and peacefully around a campfire spending time with each other.

TBC...

**A/N: I begin Grad. School in about a week, as well as will still hold down a full time job. I will update when I can. I am not abandoning fan fic. Thanks for your patience.**


	5. Chapter 5

**See Chapter 1 for any warnings and disclaimers.**

**A/N: Yikes! I did begin Graduate School. It went well. The first semester is over. So many projects! I also have a full time job. I have not abandoned fan fiction. Thanks for your patience. Also, I wanted to thank all the new followers and reviewers. I am always humbled by the fact that someone wants to read my work and review it. If I have not personally thanked you, please forgive me. **

**Chapter 5**

**Warning: Talk of discipline and actual spanking of a young adult.**

_A couple of days later, Abby and Gibbs sat happily and peacefully around a campfire spending time with each other._

Gibbs and Abby were enjoying their time together. Abby sat next to Gibbs with her head on Gibbs' chest as they reminisced. They were laughing at some of Abby's past antics.

"Do you remember the time you were investigating that car for me and you kept rambling and not answering my questions?"

Abby blushed and said, "I sure do. I remember it was the first time you ever threatened to spank me."

"Uh, huh. Then you decided to take pictures of me while bouncing around. Did you think that would distract me from turning you over my knee if I had really wanted to?" Gibbs smirked as he asked.

"No Dad, but you can't blame a girl for trying."

"Well it wouldn't have stopped me. It was also very irritating. You should be glad I was being very patient with you that day." Gibbs said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I wasn't in any danger that day." Abby said with a pout.

"The only thing you were in danger of was being spanked because of your silliness. As for being in real danger, I'll turn you over my knee every day if I have to if it means you will be safe. I love you too much to let you or anyone else hurt you."

"Thanks Dad."

"Thanks for spanking you?" Gibbs asked jokingly.

"Dad! Are you making a joke?" Abby asked while feigning shock.

Gibbs tried to keep a straight face while raising an eyebrow.

"No Dad. I don't like it one bit when you spank me. What I am saying is thanks for caring enough to spank me when I need it." Abby then hugged Gibbs with one of her special hugs.

"Need to breathe Abs."

They both laughed.

"You need a spanking quite often too. All of you do. You tire me out sometimes. I wouldn't have it any other way, though." Gibbs smiled.

"I guess you are just making up for our dysfunctional pasts, huh?"

"Yup. If I had been there with you kids while you were growing up, things would be different now. I have my work cut out for me, but you are all worth every moment. I am glad we took this vacation."

"Dad, joking and sentimental in one day? Wow!"

Gibbs simply pulled Abby across his knee and swatted her playfully. "Behave." Gibbs said with a smile. Abby giggled and cuddled up to her Dad again.

They continued to reminisce before turning in for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Ziva, Jenny and Nettie were in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Ducky was in the den reading a medical book of the current era. Tony and Billy were doing chores around the ranch.

Tim had been trying to work on a scientific project to keep himself busy when Jimmy walked into the room.

He began questioning Tim. "What are you doing Tim?"

"I am just doing some experimenting." Tim said impatiently.

For some reason Tim had been a little frustrated lately. It did not take much to frustrate him more.

"So what is this? Maybe I can help."

"Jimmy! Just leave me alone!" Tim yelled angrily and bumped into Jimmy as he was passing by.

Ducky walked in as Tim bumped into Jimmy.

Earlier that morning, Tim had found himself in a bit of a predicament with Ducky. Ducky had already warned Tim to try to relax before he eventually found himself in trouble.

"What is the meaning of this, young man?" Ducky asked firmly.

"I wish everyone would just leave me alone! I can never get a moment's peace around here. I always have someone asking questions or using me as part of a joke!" Tim spat angrily.

"Jimmy, would you excuse us?" Ducky asked as he stood in shock of Tim's reaction.

"Yes, sir. I am sorry Tim. I didn't mean to make you so mad." Jimmy said in a hurt manner and walked out of the room.

Tim's usual friendly character was beginning to return and he was starting to feel guilty about how he treated Jimmy. It didn't help that Ducky was staring at him sternly. "Oh how that won't bode well for me in a few minutes." Tim thought.

"Ducky, I'm sorry. I have not been in a very good mood lately. I think I am beginning to feel the need for some sort of electronics gadget."

"Well my dear boy, that may be so, but that is no excuse for mistreating Jimmy."

"I know Ducky. I am sorry." Tim was feeling guiltier by the minute.

While Tim was apologizing, Ducky was walking over to the bed side table. Ducky picked up the wooden hairbrush. Tim's eyes widened when he realized what Ducky was doing.

"Uh, Ducky? What are you doing with that brush?"

"You know very well what I am doing, young man. Turn and bend over the bed."

Tim knew that he was really in for it now for two reasons. Ducky would light a fire on his backside with that evil hairbrush and then his dad would have a go at him too when he got back from his camping trip with Abby. If I fight Ducky, it will only be worse for me with Dad. "Why did I have to get so restless?" Tim thought.

Tim bent over the bed regretfully and braced for impact. Ducky did not disappoint him by prolonging the inevitable. In no time, Tim was crying out and begging Ducky to stop. Ducky did stop after a number of swats.

"I went easier on you than I usually would have, my boy. I know your dad will perform an adequate job on his return. If I have to do this again, I will not be so understanding."

Tim wanted to comment that he did not notice that Ducky went easier on him. Self-preservation stopped his comment before it left his lips. Ducky patted Tim on the back and told him to rest for the impending "talk" with his dad. Tim groaned and decided to listen to Ducky's command.

"I will send Jimmy in for you to apologize to him when you are finished resting." With that said, Ducky left the room.

* * *

"Ducky, what happened with Tim? We heard his cries." Jenny asked in concern.

"Well, the dear boy has been getting restless. I warned him to relax before he got into trouble. In his restlessness, he pushed Jimmy. I simply followed through on my threat to paddle his backside if he did not settle down." Ducky recounted.

"Poor Tim. He is now in for it with Dad too." Ziva said sympathetically.

"Let it be a lesson, Ziva. Stay out of trouble." Jenny said with a smile.

* * *

Abby and Gibbs met Chris and Vin on the way back to the ranch.

"Chris. Vin." Gibbs nodded in acknowledgement.

"Uncle Chris. Uncle Vin." Abby said nervously. For some reason Abby always felt nervous around Chris. She wasn't afraid of him. Chris just always seemed to make her feel like a naughty little girl when he looked her in the eyes.

"Abigail." Chris nodded.

"Why does he have to call me by my given name? That really makes me feel guilty and I did not do anything wrong!" Abby thought.

In the meantime, the men were watching Abby's expressions. Chris had always realized he made Abby feel nervous. He was just joking with her at this point, but glad he had her respect.

"Abigail, are you alright?" Chris asked somewhat amused. "You're actin' like a little girl who got caught with her hand in the candy jar at the mercantile."

"I-I-I am fine Uncle Chris. I guess I am just ready to get home."

"Uh huh. I wouldn't want to find out you were doin' somethin' wrong." Chris said while trying not to grin.

"I didn't Uncle Chris. You can ask Dad. I will ride ahead of you so you men can talk." With that said, Abby had her horse gallop ahead of the men.

"Chris, why do you do that?" Vin asked while popping Chris on the shoulder. "You know you make her nervous."

Gibbs looked on in amusement. "I for one am glad she has someone other than me that can strike a healthy fear in her. She is very careless with her well-being and I want her to take care of herself."

Chris winked at Gibbs and said, "Glad to help partner."

"We were on our way to the ranch to bring Billy home. I hope he behaved himself." Chris said with apprehension.

"I am sure he behaved. He knows the rules and what to expect if he doesn't." Gibbs said knowingly.

"Just like your feelins' for Abigail, I feel the same about you and Billy. I know he is bein' looked after with you and your bunch."

"My gut is telling me that someone got in trouble while I was gone, though. They always do."

"Well Gibbs, we won't know until we get there. Let's go find out."

With a slight chuckle and a shake of their heads, the men rode on to the ranch.

* * *

As Abby and the men rode into the ranch yard, Billy and Tony came out of the barn. Abby dismounted and headed into the barn to tend to her horse.

"Pa!" Billy yelled excitedly.

Chris dismounted his horse and ruffled Billy's hair.

"Before you ask Pa, I am not the one who got in trouble this time." Billy said a little too confidently for Chris.

With that, Chris gave Billy a quick swat to the backside. Billy turned to Chris with a surprised look and also to protect his backside from more swats.

"Really, that's good, but I hear a little bit of sass in your voice. You may be in trouble yet." Chris said with a raised eyebrow.

"I am sorry Pa. I just get tired of being asked."

"That is what adults do. If you are not good with that, we can take a trip to the barn for your sass."

"No Pa, I'm good."

"It looks like Tony is rubbing off on you, Billy." Gibbs said with a smirk. "So, Tony, who's in trouble now?"

"It's Tim this time. Ducky's waiting in the kitchen for you. He'll explain. Billy and I were doing chores when it happened." Tony said, but glad it wasn't him this time. He did feel sorry for Tim, though.

"That gut was right again." Chris said in amazement.

"Gibbs, before you go. I wanted to talk to you about doin' some trackin' with Ziva. Chris said he'd come along as a chaperone."

"Sure Vin. As long as you have one of the Seven with you, it will be okay with me. When are you planning on going?"

"Next week. I'll let you know a day or two before." Vin said.

"Billy, get your things together so we can head back to town. Gibbs, we will let you take care of your troubled youngin'." Chris said solemnly.

"See you in a few days." Gibbs responded and then turned to go inside the ranch house to find out why Tim had seemingly lost his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**See Chapter 1 for any warnings and disclaimers.**

**A/N: Once again, thanks for your patience. Graduate School and a full-time job are really tough. Also, I am using this chapter to set up several future scenarios. I hope you enjoy reading. **

**Chapter 6**

**Warning: Talk of discipline and actual spanking of a young adult.**

_"See you in a few days." Gibbs responded and then turned to go inside the ranch house to find out why Tim had seemingly lost his mind._

Gibbs walked into the kitchen and found Ducky sitting at the table. Jenny greeted Gibbs with a kiss and a cup of coffee and then sat with Ducky.

Not one to beat around the bush, Gibbs asked, "Alright Ducky, what did Tim do?"

"Well Jethro, Timothy has been a bit agitated lately. I had warned him to relax before he got himself in trouble. Not heeding my warnings, I find him pushing Jimmy because he was antsy about not having technology. Jethro, the boy is going to have to find some sort of outlet other than technology out in this wilderness before he gets himself in more trouble."

"Jethro I know this must be done, but could you be sympathetic of the fact that Tim has survived for quite a while without technology? I have been thinking. Could you use the camping trip as a way for Tim to use his Youth Rangers skills? I am sure he is missing that too. Then maybe later, he could take Billy on a trip. Who knows, maybe he could start a small troop here for the kids at the school." Jenny said hurriedly.

Gibbs smiled and wondered when Jenny would take a breath. "That is a wonderful idea Jen. You are such a good mom." Gibbs remarked as soon as Jenny finished expressing her idea. "Let us just take one step at a time."

With a last gulp of coffee and a nod of the head, Gibbs left the kitchen and proceeded to the boys' room.

* * *

Gibbs found Tim napping on his stomach. He simply walked over to the bed, pulled the covers off of Tim, and smacked the presented backside before him. Tim jumped and turned away from the current one assaulting his rear.

"Hi Dad." Tim said sheepishly.

"Don't 'Hi Dad' me young man. Explain." Gibbs had sat on the bed next to Tim as he commanded an explanation.

"I am just restless, Dad. I don't feel like I accomplish anything around here."

"So you become disrespectful with Ducky and push Jimmy around because you are restless?" Gibbs growled.

Tim knew that the question was rhetorical. He also knew that Gibbs was not happy and Tim began to get nervous. He could also feel a tingle in his backside. This was not going to go well for him. He still had not recovered from Ducky's admonishment.

While Tim contemplated his future, Gibbs was busy pulling out the armless desk chair. Gibbs pulled the chair to the center of the room and took a seat. He then crooked his finger and patted his lap. Gibbs had decided to just get this task over without going to his workshop.

"N-n-no Dad. Not over your knee. I am too old for that." Tim knew he was whining, but he couldn't help it. After all, this was Gibbs he was about to encounter.

All Gibbs had to do was raise that infamous eyebrow and Tim was at Gibbs' side.

As Tim was staring at the rug, Gibbs began, "You are too old when I say so. When you act like an adult you will receive an adult punishment. Pushing Jimmy in frustration is the act of school boys in the classroom. Let me see, how do school boys get punished in this day and time? Oh yes." With that sarcastically said, Gibbs proceeded to light a fire on Tim's backside with the ruler he had taken from the desk.

It did not take long for Tim to feel this spanking. Other than the fact that Ducky was pretty thorough earlier, Tim realized that Gibbs was not going to go easy on him with this ruler. All the siblings wanted to burn that thing along with the homemade paddle and hairbrush, but knew that it would be worse in the long run if they did. Before long Tim was crying out for his dad to stop the attack on his backside.

Gibbs stopped when he felt it was time, as usual. He stood Tim up and gave him a quick hug. "In the future when you are getting restless, talk to me."

"Yes Dad." Tim said through sniffs.

"We leave in a few days to go on the next camping trip."

"Alright." Tim said with a smile.

* * *

A couple of days later, Chris and Vin rode into the ranch yard and were greeted by Gibbs.

"Looks like you're gettin' ready for another camping trip. Takin' Tim this time?" Chris asked knowingly.

"Yup. How did you guess?" Gibbs asked with a smirk.

"He was the last one to get his britches dusted."

"That obvious?"

"Yup." Chris said with a chuckle.

"What can I do for you, Chris?"

"Well Gibbs, I came to say that I won't be able to go on the trackin' trip with Ziva and Vin. I am needed in town for a while. Maybe Tony could go with them?"

"Sounds good to me. Vin, do you think you can keep them out of trouble?"

"I'll do my best Gibbs. I know you will warn them before we leave." Vin said seriously.

"You are right about that Vin. If they give any trouble, they'll answer to me on their return." Gibbs said.

"I'm sure they will be just fine. I also wanted to know if Abby could be spared from the ranch to help Mary for a little bit. Mary fell off the ladder yesterday when she climbed to get some supplies from a top shelf. She could use some help around the house and newspaper." Chris explained.

"I am sure you weren't too happy to find out she was on that ladder again. That is after you realized she was alright from the fall." Gibbs commented knowingly.

"Oh, we still have some talkin' to do when she is able." Chris said shaking his head.

"Abby will be happy to stay with you for a few days and I am sure Jenny will go by to check in on them too." Gibbs replied.

"Yes, and I am sure Abby won't be nervous one bit around you either, huh Chris?" Vin asked with a laugh.

"All she has to do is behave and she has nothing to worry about." Chris said knowingly.

"She knows the rules." Gibbs agreed with Chris.

"Also, Nathan was wonderin' if Jimmy could help out at the clinic for a while." Chris asked.

"As long as he doesn't perform some sort of futuristic procedure or show Nathan anything from the future, I am good with it." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Two days later, Gibbs and Tim were getting ready to leave when Vin, Chris, and Billy rode into the yard.

Abby approached the crowd with a nervous welcome accompanied by Jenny, Ducky, Jimmy and Nettie.

_Abby thought back to a talk she had last night in the girls' room. The siblings reassured Abby that they knew she wasn't afraid of much and is usually very bubbly around others. They also knew Chris intimidates her when he is around. They all admitted that Chris intimidates just about anyone so they let Abby know they understood her uncomfortable manner around Chris. They also reminded her to behave._

Ziva and Tony eventually joined in and mounted their horses. Everyone could see Ziva's excitement. Of course, she was also elated to be in her riding clothes.

"Alright, do I have to go back over the rules?" Gibbs asked.

After a round of "no Dad" from everyone, all parties readied themselves to leave.

"Chris, can I have a word with you?" Nettie asked.

"Yes, Maam?"

"Don't let me find out you gave that little gal any grief. She is nervous around you as it is." Nettie warned while waving her spoon.

"I won't Miz Nettie. I don't try to make her nervous. She just is."

"Boy, you could make a rattlesnake nervous with one glare. Everyone 'cept me and Gibbs of course." Nettie said with a chuckle. "Just behave, you hear?"

"Yes Maam."

"Jimmy and Abby, let's get going." Chris, Billy, Jimmy and Abby said goodbye and rode out of the ranch yard.

Soon, Vin, Ziva and Tony left to go tracking.

After Gibbs kissed Jenny goodbye, he and Tim left for their camping trip.

As Gibbs and Tim rode along to their camp site, Gibbs had that gut feeling that told him that when he got back from this camping trip, he'd have a miscreant or two or more to deal with. He smiled and thought, "Never a dull moment."

**TBC… Will the "kids" behave during their current tasks? Hummmmm….. ; )**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I wanted to thank all of the new followers, all of the favorites and the guest reviewers. I try to thank anyone who signs in and I can PM, but I cannot personally thank guests. Therefore I am doing so now. Thank you for taking your valuable time to review my stories. I enjoy writing them. I just wish I had more time to do so. For the guest who asked: I'll have something happen with JD and Gibbs eventually. I have considered it. **

**See Chapter 1 for any warnings and disclaimers. **

**Warning: Talk of discipline, one swat, and actual spanking of an adult.**

**Chapter 7**

_As Gibbs and Tim rode along to their campsite, Gibbs had that gut feeling that told him that when he got back from this camping trip, he'd have a miscreant or two or more to deal with. He smiled and thought, "Never a dull moment."_

Gibbs and Tim reached their campsite with Tim being anxious and nervous. Tim thought about the time when he had that long flight on the plane with Gibbs and did not know how he would make it.

Gibbs decided to give Tim a little more time to tell him what was bothering Tim. After Tim dropped the second piece of camping equipment while setting up camp, Gibbs decided it was time to find out.

"Tim, what is the problem Son?"

"I am alright Dad."

Gibbs knew Tim was holding back. Tim thought, "There goes that eyebrow again. He knows."

With a sigh, Tim began his explanation. "You know how Abby gets nervous around Uncle Chris?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Well you make me nervous like that sometimes too. You and I are so different that I don't know how to relate to you. You and Tony have so much in common that….."

Gibbs didn't let Tim finish the sentence. "Let me tell you a little story Tim. When I was younger, I was much like you. I felt like I didn't fit in either. Then one day, I joined the local scouts and made many friends."

Letting out the breath he was holding, Tim said, "Really Dad. I would have never known. You seem so put together all of the time. Besides, you also seem like you wouldn't care even if you didn't fit in." With that said, Tim let out a laugh.

"Well, I was a little younger back then."

"Wait a minute. You were in scouts?"

"Yes. Don't look so surprised." Gibbs commented with a smirk and then lightly head smacked Tim. "Why don't you show me some of your ranger skills while we are out here?"

"Really?"

"Sure. Your mom even suggested you take Billy on a trip sometime and maybe get something going with the local school. Now, you couldn't name the group or anything. We wouldn't want to change history by having a group before scouts or rangers."

"That would be great Dad! I would finally feel needed around here."

"I ought to turn you over my knee for saying that. You have always been needed simply because you are part of this family."

Tim smiled and blushed at the same time. "Thanks Dad."

* * *

Vin and Tony rode side by side talking while Ziva rode ahead excitedly.

Vin smiled and said, "Ziva, don't get too far ahead of us. It can be dangerous out here."

"I will be fine Vin. I am well trained in many areas of survival in my time period."

"I don't doubt that Ziva, but how well are you trained at horses gettin' stones in their shoes or rattlesnakes spookin' your horse? How well do you stop a bullet from an outlaw's sidearm when he is hiding behind a rock?"

Vin would have gone on naming outcomes, but Ziva huffed and said, "Okay Vin, I get it!"

Tony just shook his head when Vin galloped his horse and caught up to Ziva.

"Let me tell you somethin' young lady, I won't stand for you not followin' my instructions to the letter. I promised Gibbs I'd bring you back in one piece and that is what I am gonna do. If that takes dustin' those riding britches for you, I will. And don't think I can't do it. I am not gonna be in for it with Gibbs when we get back because I let you do what you wanted. Either listen or we turn back after I give your backside some needed attention."

"I am sorry Vin. I am just excited."

Vin softened and said, "Alright, I understand. Just promise you'll listen to me. It could mean life and death out here."

"I will Vin." Ziva said and then thought, "I will just have to prove to him how well I am trained."

Tony shook his head again. He knew Ziva had given up too easily. She was planning something. Vin had the same feeling.

"I'll just have to prove I am a man of my word." Vin thought as he joined up with Tony again.

* * *

"Mary! Abigail is here." Chris said loudly.

"Hi Aunt Mary." Abby said nervously.

"Abby, come sit with me in the kitchen and have some tea." Mary knew Chris made Abby nervous. After Abby left the room, Mary frowned at Chris. Chris held up his hands in surrender and said, "All she has to…."

"…do is behave!" Mary and Chris said at the same time.

"Are you getting sassy Mrs. Larabee? Remember, we haven't had our 'talk' about the ladder yet." Chris said in a semi-joking manner as he lightly swatted Mary's backside.

"No Mr. Larabee, I have not forgotten." Mary blushed. "Just try not to look so imposing around her. Just calling her Abigail will do it."

Chris chuckled at the word imposing. He knew what it meant. You don't hang around Mary for any period of time and not learn all sorts of fancy words. He then left for his rounds. He wanted Abby on her toes. He knew how impulsive she was and no one could afford to be impulsive out here. He was only keeping her safe. After all, he really loved this family, although he'd never say it aloud. He had to maintain a gruff exterior after all.

* * *

"Nathan, I'm here!" Jimmy yelled.

"Hey Jimmy. It's good to see you. I can really use your help."

Jimmy suddenly got nervous so Nathan asked, "What's wrong Jimmy?"

"I'm nervous because I am afraid I'll want to help more than I can and then I'll be in trouble." Jimmy said with a blush.

"I promise to help you out as much as I can." Nathan tried to reassure Jimmy.

"I know Nathan, but I can get carried away when it comes to medicine and helping others."

"We'll just have to try hard not to get in trouble." Nathan said with a smile.

"I'll remind you that I am not supposed to know something that comes up. It will be hard for me too. We'll make it."

* * *

Later that day, the sheriff's office door suddenly flung open. It was Mary complaining how she found out just how nervous Abby was around Chris and spouting all the ways he could ease her mind.

Chris just sat on his desk with one knee on the desk top and waited for Mary to finish her tirade. When she was done, he simply grabbed her by the arm and turned her over the knee that was on the desk. He lifted her skirt and petticoats and swatted her backside hard and fast ten times before resting his hand on her bottom. He then spoke. "Mary, if you would have waited, I would have explained this later. Instead, you come in here underminin' my authority thinkin' you can change things when you don't know the whole story. Abby needs to be nervous to take me seriously or she'll go off halfcocked and get hurt. She does things without thinkin' and could get hurt. I am only tryin' to keep her safe and if bein' nervous around me makes her behave and keeps her safe then so be it!"

Chris could see in Mary's body language she was becoming more and more contrite as he spoke.

Chris began swatting again and punctuating each word as he spoke, "You never have to protect Abby from me!"

"I'm sorry! You are right!" Mary yelled as she sobbed.

Chris then let her up and pulled her into a hug.

"I am proud that you are protectin' Abby, but talk to me next time instead of goin' wild on me."

Mary nodded and then began crying again.

"Mary, what's wrong."

"You pulled up my skirt and petticoats in public. What if someone had walked in?"

"You didn't worry about someone comin' in when you were yellin' at me and count yourself blessed that I didn't bare you. I would have if we wouldn't have been in a public place. After all, I am the only one that will look at that beautiful backside of yours." Chris replied teasingly.

Mary lightly punched Chris on the arm while blushing.

"Watch it, Mrs. Larabee; I still haven't discussed the ladder with you."

Chris smirked as Mary's eyes widened at the thought. This spanking hurt enough for a while!

* * *

"Dad that was so much fun." Tim said at the campfire after he and Gibbs returned from a ''ranger" expedition.

"I had fun too Tim. I didn't realize how much fun I had as a kid. You reminded me of many things I had forgotten."

Tim and Gibbs continued to reminisce. They recounted the time Tim used his ranger skills to find the body in the woods that the three boys had stumbled on.

When it was time to turn in, Tim chuckled.

"What's so funny Tim?"

"I am just wondering which one of my siblings are going to get in trouble first."

"It could be you." Gibbs replied jokingly.

"Oh, no. I've had enough of my dad's attention recently to last at least three months or more."

They both laughed and turned in for the night. As Gibbs was falling asleep, he couldn't help but wonder which one of his children would be first. Then for a very brief moment he thought, "Maybe they'll all behave." He snickered and then fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Tim and Gibbs had breakfast, packed up, and began the ride home.

Meanwhile, Vin and Tony woke to find an empty sleeping bag where Ziva should have been sleeping.

"I knew it! I should have tied her to that tree last night." Vin said in exasperation as he pointed to a tree.

All Tony could do was shake his head. "Maybe she went to the outhouse." Tony said trying to lighten the mood.

"That is where she had better be!" Vin said with a growl.

On the way to find Ziva, Vin thought, "It looks like Ziva is going to find out that I am a man of my word."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks again for all the reviews, followings, and favorites. I appreciate the Guest reviews also. I have been very busy, but have found time to write again. Writing actually helps with the stress levels. **

**See Chapter 1 for any warnings and disclaimers. All disclaimers apply to Lost in Space also for the one reference I am about to make and show my age (reruns of course- LOL!) in order to make a point. I own the character Ben. **

**_Warning! Warning! Danger Will Robinson!_ Talk of discipline and actual spanking of young adults who act like children. PLEASE don't read if it is not your cup of tea...  
**

**Chapter 8**

_On the way to find Ziva, Vin thought, "It looks like Ziva is going to find out that I am a man of my word."_

Meanwhile, Ziva had gone for a quick run before breakfast when she happened upon some tracks. She decided she'd show Vin she could track without a bunch of help. After all, her training had taught her a lot. As she was tracking and in her zeal to prove to Vin she could do this, she had not counted on the fact that it was a gang and one of the members may be hiding on a rock as a look out. He pounced on her. Of course Ziva fought with all her "ninja" skills and was about to overpower the outlaw when two more pounced on her. They were too much for her. The outlaw she had fought with slapped her. This only angered Ziva more and she fought to get away so she could retaliate. The other two men who had her, held her back.

"You know Clem, we ought to let the little wildcat go and see what she can do to Jim. She looks like she could take him." Frank said in a joking manner.

"I know Frank. After all Jim did slap her while we were holding her back. It would only be right." Clem said.

With that, they let her go except for the hem of her vest. They wanted to capture her again. Of course, Ziva got away from all three and got a good strike at Jim. Jim fell to his knees. Before they could gain control over Ziva, everyone heard a gunshot. The outlaws froze in their tracks. Of course, they all recognized Vin right away.

"Boys, lay one finger on her again and lose the finger and anything else I chose to shoot." Vin said as he pointed his pistol at them. The three backed off immediately.

Tony ran to Ziva. "Zi, are you okay?"

"Yes Tony." Ziva said with an eye roll.

Gibbs and Tim had heard the shot while on the way home. They approached the area very carefully. When they peeked around the large rock with pistols in hand, they were just in time to see the eye roll Ziva gave Tony. Gibbs watched as Vin asked Tony to take over the outlaws. Tony held them at gunpoint while Vin marched over to Ziva.

Vin sat on a nearby rock and before anyone knew it, had Ziva across his knee. As he swatted, he lectured. "I told you not to go off on your own, much less try to track on your own. This is the Webber gang you happened on! You could have been killed! I don't care how good you are, you are no match for three men at one time. No one is!"

Ziva was too stunned to react. When Vin stood her up, he hugged her and wiped a stray tear from her eye. "You scared us Zi." Vin said softly.

As soon as Ziva heard the snickers from the gang, she lunged forward until she heard the unmistakable voice, "Ziva! Enough!"

Ziva froze in her tracks. "Dad!" She thought.

"Gibbs. How much did you see?" Vin asked.

"Enough to know that Ziva is in a lot of trouble." Gibbs growled. "You handled your part well Vin. Good job and no hard feelings."

"No problem and I'd do it again." Vin replied glaring at Ziva who tried to look contrite, but was still very angry at the gang members.

"Wouldn't expect anything less." Gibbs agreed.

Vin filled Gibbs in on what had happened and Gibbs let Ziva sweat it out a little.

Gibbs was getting angrier by the minute at the gang for what they had done to his little girl. He knew if he got his hands on them he'd do more than hurt them. He then surprised everyone by saying, "Before we leave to help bring these men back to town, let us make all of this worthwhile. Shall we?"

Everyone but the Webbers knew what Gibbs meant. After all the guns were taken, Gibbs spoke. "Well boys, let us see what happens when we make this fight a fair one. Three against one is just so unfair." Gibbs said sarcastically.

"Jim, you first since you like picking on girls."

The gang thought that they were in for a fight with the men so they smirked when they realized it was going to be Ziva they were going to fight. "Wouldn't want you to get the wrong impression about Ziva." Gibbs said.

"Ziva, no visible bruises or broken bones."

"Yes Dad." Ziva said with a smirk.

"You've got to be kidding!" Jim said with shock.

"Nope." Gibbs simply replied while Ziva pounced on Jim. Everyone watched as Ziva toyed with Jim for a little bit. She let him throw a punch at her, but she easily dodged it. With a punch to the stomach and a kick to the head, a knocked out Jim lay on the ground. At this point, Clem and Frank were wide-eyed and sweating.

"This is what happens in a fair fight boys. Picking on a helpless girl is no way to act." Gibbs said sarcastically as he watched the expressions on the men's faces.

"You call this fair? You call her helpless?" Clem asked nervously.

"Yup, and you are next." Gibbs said.

Ziva proceeded to give Clem and then Frank the same treatment. Of course, the men tried their best, but were no match for Ziva.

That is when Vin stood amazed and then realized that Ziva had allowed him to spank her. She could have fought him. "She must really see me as family to not have fought me." Vin thought. "Of course, it would have been worse for her with Gibbs if she would have fought me."

After Tony and Tim threw water on the gang, the three outlaws came to.

"Isn't there a law about the peacekeepers beating up on prisoners?" Jim asked angrily.

"What do you mean, Jim? You weren't under arrest while Ziva beat the feathers out of you. You were able to fight. There were no ropes tied to you." Vin said with a smirk. "Oh, by the way, you're under arrest. All three of you."

Tony, Tim, and Vin tied the three with ropes.

"You said no bruises! I need a doctor!" Clem said.

"Stop your belly aching. Some of that couldn't be helped. We'll get you to the doctor in town." Vin said.

"You got off easy boys." Gibbs proclaimed.

"You call that easy!" Frank spat.

"Yup. If it'd been me, I'd have just shot you and let the buzzards get you. You don't mess with my family." Gibbs said seriously.

The gang knew he was not kidding. They didn't really know Gibbs, but they seemed to sense that he was not joking and that he may just have had experience in this matter. They did not argue with him.

As the group helped Vin take the outlaws back to town, Gibbs reminded them never to talk about it again. Of course they'd never admit they got beaten up by a girl! No one would believe them anyway.

* * *

When they got to town, the group brought the gang to Nathan first.

"What happened to them?" Nathan asked.

"Well Nathan, you know things happen when you are capturing an outlaw. Patch them up so we can get them in the jail to wait for the Judge." Vin said.

Nathan knew there was more to the story and would be asking later.

"Jimmy, are you behaving?" Gibbs asked jokingly.

Of course, Jimmy took the question seriously and nervously said, "Yes Sir."

Gibbs realized he had made Jimmy nervous. Gibbs patted Jimmy on the back and said, "No need to be nervous Jimmy. Just checking."

Jimmy relaxed.

* * *

The group headed toward the jail to help Vin lock up the criminals.

"Well, we are going to head back home after we check on Abby." Gibbs told the group.

"Alright, Gibbs. Thanks for the help everyone." Vin said.

Gibbs looked at Ziva sternly.

Ziva took her cue and said, "I'm sorry Vin. I hope we can try another time. I won't go off alone again."

"All was forgiven after I dusted your britches." Vin said with a smile when Ziva blushed. "Just remember, I'll do it again if I have to. Yes, we'll go again if it is alright with Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded and said knowingly, "It is fine with me, after she has her privileges again." Ziva blushed as Gibbs and his three kids walked out of the jail.

* * *

As the four of them were walking through town to check on Abby, they heard gun fire in the back of the bath house. They carefully walked around the sides of the bath house and found JD fanning his pistol at a target with Ben looking on.

As everyone was holstering their pistols, Gibbs thought, "The kid has a death wish. Chris told him not fan his pistol many times and then he has a young boy from town with him. The Gibbs' had gotten to know Ben on their many visits in town, but he did not know their background. Ben came from a home with a single mom and Chris had promised her he'd look out for Ben. This included the occasional spanking when needed."

"Oh, hello Uncle Gibbs." JD said nervously.

"Don't hello me, young man. You know you are doing wrong, don't you?"

"Yes, Uncle Gibbs."

"Ben, why don't you take a walk with Tony, Tim, and Ziva and check on Abby at the newspaper office. JD and I need to have a little talk." Gibbs said.

Everyone knew it wasn't a request.

"Ben, make sure you wait there for me to talk to Chris." Gibbs remarked sternly.

At the mention of Chris' name, Ben became wide-eyed and said, "Yes Sir." He then walked away.

"Did Chris not tell you just the other day that you are not to fan your gun? It is dangerous. Then you put Ben in danger when you were showing off." Gibbs said with a growl.

Since this was a bath house, Gibbs had already eyed the bath brush hanging on the outside of the building and a bench next to the bath house. JD had seen the brush and bench too. Gibbs simply grabbed the brush and pulled JD to the bench. Gibbs sat and pulled JD over his knee and began lighting a fire in JD's backside with the brush.

"Don't **swat **fan **swat **your **swat** gun! You, **swat** could **swat** have **swat** hurt **swat** Ben or anyone **swat** else **swat** with a **swat** stray **swat** bullet **swat**."

JD was sobbing at the last swat. Gibbs had gone fairly easy on JD because he knew Chris wouldn't.

Gibbs let him up and said gently, "Chris doesn't make these rules for nothing. You are not experienced enough to fan a gun. I wouldn't have paddled your backside if I didn't care about you JD. You are part of my family. We are just looking out for you."

Gibbs patted him on the back and JD couldn't help but smile. He then rubbed his backside and said jokingly, "Yes Sir, but it sometimes hurts to have so many people looking out for you."

Gibbs smiled and said, "Let's go to the newspaper office. I heard Chris was there checking on Mary and Abby."

JD's eyes widened and asked, "Do I have to?"

"I really don't think you want Chris to come looking for you, do you?"

JD sighed and said, "No Uncle Gibbs."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jenny had arrived at the newspaper office at the same time Gibbs and JD were approaching the door.

As they were walking up to the door to the newspaper office, they heard Chris growl, "Abigail get back here!"

"What now?" Gibbs uttered under his breath.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for being patient with me. My summer classes are starting tomorrow, therefore I will still be very busy. I will try to upload when I can. Thanks for all the reviews, followings, favorites and guest reviews! I am honored that you still like the series.  
**

**See Chapter 1 for any warnings and disclaimers. **

**Talk of discipline and an actual spanking of a young adult who acts like a child.**

**Chapter 9**

_As they were walking up to the door to the newspaper office, they heard Chris growl, "Abigail get back here!"_

"_What now?" Gibbs uttered under his breath._

The group walked in to find a slightly dazed Chris stomping after a frantic Abby, a fallen ladder and Abby's retreating figure going through the kitchen and out the back door. Gibbs went out the front door while Chris went through the back. They then proceeded to capture Abby. Gibbs got to her first with Chris close behind.

"Abigail, what is going on?" Gibbs asked as he grabbed Abby's arm right there in the street.

"Let go Dad!" As the words spilled from Abby's mouth, she realized her mistake. She was being rude in her retreat. Of course, Gibbs would have none of that no matter the circumstances. He quickly took Abby under his arm while swatting her backside in front of a now gathering crowd. Of course the crowd was amused for a couple of reasons. One, they knew this family and the children's antics. Two, they were familiar with Chris and the fact he had given public spankings before and knew Gibbs to be of the same character.

"You will not yell at me. You will not run away from us." Gibbs explained while swatting the presented backside. "Now straighten up and explain."

"I climbed on the ladder to get some supplies for Mary. The ladder tilted and I fell on Uncle Chris." Abby said with tears in her eyes.

"I see." Gibbs said knowingly while holding back a smirk. He knew Chris' rule about the ladder. Chris had always asked for Mary to plan beforehand so he could climb for her. The same rule applied to any female or child in his care.

"You deliberately disobeyed Chris and put yourself in danger?" Gibbs asked not really expecting an answer.

"If I hadn't been there to move the ladder away and break her fall, she woulda' hit her head on the metal printing press." Chris said angrily.

"Well Chris, I appreciate you saving my little girl from a terrible fall and it looks like you have a job to do. When you are done with this job, I need to speak to you about Ben and JD."

Chris nodded at Gibbs knowing that the talk about Ben and JD would probably not be a good thing. "Abigail, let's take a walk to the church building since the jail is taken with prisoners." Chris said this while crooking his finger at Abby.

Abby looked around the streets trying to find a way of escape. Being a highly trained peacekeeper, Chris could see what Abby was contemplating. "Abigail, if I have to chase you down I will tan your hide right here in the street for runnin' away from me and then we will still have the 'talk' at the church about the ladder."

Abby froze and looked into her Uncle Chris' eyes. She knew he was not bluffing. She then pouted and followed Chris to the church. She knew that her dad loved her and that he trusted Chris without a doubt so she knew she was safe with Uncle Chris. She also trusted Uncle Chris and knew he had her best interests at heart although he was about to set her backside on fire. That was the part that had her heart racing.

Chris could see Abby was about to work herself up into a panic so he felt he needed to get this taken care of quickly. He then grabbed her hand and led her into the church.

The crowd watched in dread for Abby as she was led into the church. "Jethro, do you really think it is a good idea to let Chris spank her? He makes her so nervous." Jen asked with reservation.

"Jen, she will be fine. After all, if he didn't love her so much, he wouldn't have broken her fall. She'll not sit well for a bit, but she'll live." Gibbs said with a smile. "You know we can trust Chris."

"I know. I do appreciate that he saved her from a concussion or worse. I guess it is just a mother thing."

"And we wouldn't have it any other way." Gibbs then kissed Jen on the cheek.

* * *

Once Chris and Abby entered the church, Abby was led to a pew in the back. Once Josiah saw what was happening, he shook his head and walked out to give them privacy. A man of few words, Chris sat on the pew and pulled Abby across his knee. Before Chris began the spanking he asked, "Abigail, why are you getting this spankin'?"

Chris noticed Abby couldn't answer him because she was holding her breath. He then gave Abby one heavy swat that caused her to yell out and begin sobbing.

"That is how Nathan gets the babies to breathe when they come into the world. Don't hold your breath. I want you to think on the spankin'. I asked you a question Abigail. Why are you getting this spankin'?"

Still crying Abby said, "I climbed on the ladder and put myself in danger knowing your rule about ladders."

"Alright, let's get this over with." Chris said as he pulled up Abby's skirt, but left all underclothes in tact. He wanted her to feel this spanking, but not embarrass her too much. He then proceeded to spank Abby with the much calloused hand of a rancher and peacekeeper.

Abby thoroughly felt that calloused hand through her underclothes as she sobbed over Chris' knee. "I'll ne-e-eve-r-r disobey you again Uncle Chris." Abby sobbed brokenheartedly.

Chris hid the chuckle at the fact that everyone says something like that while getting their backside tanned. He knew that Abby would probably disobey him again sooner or later.

After many swats from Chris and several promises and much sobbing from Abby, Chris stopped and rubbed Abby's back. When Abby had composed herself enough to talk, Chris helped her off his lap.

"Abby, no more puttin' yourself in danger."

Before Chris knew what had happened he was in a 'Abby hug' that he couldn't get out of. "You called me Abby!"

Once Chris could breathe again, he said, "Abby, I never meant to make you so nervous. You and your family have become family to us. I keep my family safe even if it means one of the member's backside isn't safe from my hand or paddle."

"Thank you Uncle Chris." When Chris smirked, Abby said, "Not for the spanking, but for caring enough about me to spank me and keep me safe. I didn't hurt you when I fell on you? Did I?"

"You're welcome young lady and no you didn't hurt me. Listen well, If I have to do this again, I will not think twice and I'll borrow the school teacher's paddle next time."

"I'll behave." Abby said wide-eyed and blushing. She had no doubt he would use the paddle next time.

"See that you do. Now let's go show your momma that I didn't kill you and let Josiah back in so he can get back to his work." Chris could see the nervousness in Jenny earlier. With that said Chris and Abby began the walk back to the newspaper office to get the information he dreaded hearing on JD and Ben. He had a feeling his hand was not done doing its job today.

* * *

When Chris and Abby returned to the newspaper office, Gibbs filled Chris in on the two miscreants' deeds. JD and Ben began squirming under Chris' glare. They knew they were in for it as soon as the Gibbs family left for home.

After Jen saw that Abby would live, it was decided that Abby would stay and help Mary for a few more days and Jimmy would do the same for Nathan. Before they left, Gibbs took Abby into the kitchen and swatted her backside a few more times. After all, he had to fulfill the promise of "when you get in trouble with someone, you get in trouble with me" and knowing Abby wouldn't be home for a few days, he decided to get it over with now. Although it was a mild spanking by Gibbs' standards, Abby still felt it well after Chris left his mark. After the hugs and kisses the Gibbs said goodbye. Gibbs could only hope that Jimmy would behave and that Abby had learned her lesson.

Once Gibbs and his family left, JD and Ben were instructed to follow Chris to the church for a much needed 'talk' while Chris thought, "This has been a long day."

* * *

Meanwhile, the ride home for the rest of Gibbs' family was a strain. Although everyone was proud of the fact that they helped capture the notorious Webber Gang, it was quiet on the way home that afternoon. Ziva was not in a talking mood, but was in deep thought of what had happened that day. She knew she had a 'woodshed' waiting on her because she needlessly put herself in danger, but she couldn't help but smile a little at the new respect she had for her dad. He let her defend herself. She had been victimized in the past and she knew he hated the fact that he had not rescued her sooner. She was glad to get justice this time. She could not help but smile at that. Of course, she wouldn't let her dad see her smile.

Gibbs did see her smile, but pretended not to. When the time was right, he was going to let her know how proud he was of her and that he was glad to allow her not to be the victim again. He despised it when his loved ones were taken advantage of, but first he was going to make it clear to her that it was never okay to put herself in danger by going off alone in this era no matter how well she could defend herself.

Tony and Tim knew that Gibbs let Ziva defend herself because it was her right, but they also knew that if anyone of them had gotten their hands on those gang members the members would have mysteriously disappeared. They were too angry for Ziva, but were also angry with her.

Tony thought, "She deserves anything Dad gives her."

* * *

When the family arrived home, Gibbs instructed Tim and Tony to see to the horses and Ziva to meet him in the workshop. Jenny went into the house to make sure there would be coffee. Gibbs was going to need it after his 'talk' with Ziva.

Once inside the workshop, Ziva heard the familiar, "Ziva, front and center." Ziva turned to face a stern looking Gibbs. Her eyes scanned for the implement her dad was going to use on her backside. Of course, he did not disappoint because in his hand was the paddle he had so lovingly made. Ziva tried to steady herself for what was to come.

"Ziva." Gibbs said with a raised eyebrow. This caused Ziva to start moving toward her dad for her much promised spanking.

**TBC...**


End file.
